I Love You Finn
by Zeldafanatic926
Summary: PB Finally loves Finn
1. The Blossom of Love

Keep in mind that PB is 18 and so is Finn cause PB can change age as long as she has the biomass too.

* * *

The Blossom of

Love

One day Finn was walking to the candy kingdom returning Princess Bubblegum after Ice King princess napped her.

Right before they got to the candy kingdom PB shouted out "I can't stand it anymore I love you Finn."

Finn was very surprised he nearly dropped PB he said "Really cause I love you too."

PB then looked up and planted a kiss on Finn's lips. Finn kissed her after she pulled away she said simply "Finn the human I love you more than words could **EVER **say." Finn said with his goofy attitude "I love you more." and pulled her into another kiss.

Later that night Finn told Jake what happened all Jake could say was "Whoa man." "Yep." said Finn "she kissed me first."

The next day Finn and PB went on a date soon the whole candy kingdom was buzzing about the news of Finn and Princess Bubblegum.

Finn brought up on their date when she was going to tell the candy people she became as dark red as blood.

PB said "I already have."

Finn said "are they okay with it?"

PB just continued to stare at her boyfriend, finally she came back to Ooo and said "Yes they are okay with it."

"Good." said Finn

PB barely whispered to Finn "I love you." "I love you too." said Finn


	2. Love in the Air

**Authors Note**

Second chapter, and thank you Mr. nin10do for helping me make my story better.

i like to write.

* * *

Love in the Air

_Hmm maybe I can get him to come eat dinner with me? _thought PB

_Hmm maybe i can convince her to go on an adventure with me? _thought Finn

It was getting dark so Finn started to carry PB home on the way there PB said "Finn" and Finn said "Yes sweetheart" PB then asked "Will you stay and eat dinner with me?" Finn answered "Sure, but will you go on an adventure with me?" "Yes!" PB exclaimed.

Later that evening Finn called Jake too tell him what was up and he said "okay dude I was going to lady's anyways."

PB wanted to cook them dinner, but Finn insisted that he take her out to eat. Finn with his persistent attitude finally made her give in. PB then wanted to help pay, but Finn would simply not allow it. When they got to PB place they crashed on the couch.

In the morning they got ready for the adventure. PB complained about the pants she had to wear calling them "to stiff and not her color and very very itchy."

Finn said "how do you think I feel every day."

PB asked "why do you do it every day?"

Finn answered "cause you need help with something every day."

PB said "oh"

Finn said "don't be sad I wouldn't do it if I didn't want to."

PB said "really that makes me feel better."

Finally they were at Marceline's house they had a jam session, but had to leave because she didn't take a liking to PB being with Finn.

Finn started walking PB home on the way there they stopped and beat up the Ice King 'cause he princess napped Hotdog Princess. Once he got both the princesses home he went to the tree house.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN I CAME HOME AND YOU WEREN'T HERE." yelled Jake as Finn walked in.

"Dude chill" Finn said "I was just on an adventure with PB."

"Okay man I see your point I'll be more chill from now on" Jake said.

"Thanks man" said Finn


	3. Lost in the Darkness(of Marce that is)

Authors Note

I love to write... oh what time is it?

Story time! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

* * *

Lost in the

Darkness

"PB" said Finn

"Yes Finn" answered PB

"We need to spend some time apart..." Finn's voice trailed off

"WHAT NO" PB yelled

"Yes, not like I'm breaking up with you what I'm saying is we can't spend every second of every day together" said Finn

"Oh good I thought you were going to make us like a 3 day thing" PB said

"Never PB I love you, why would I do that?" Finn asked

"Cause boys are stupid like that" PB yelled close to tears

" No PB don't cry I'm not breaking up with you never ever forever" Finn said

"Okay yea I just need to calm down" PB said

"Okay do you still want to do movie night tonight with the movie club" Finn

"sure, but can I sit by you" PB asked

"Yes PB and you better feel special because I never save a seat for anybody" Finn answered

"I don't need a seat to make me feel special a simply hug would do you poo brain" PB said

"Oh really?" Finn said

"Yes really" PB said

Later that night Finn and PB got the club together to watch a movie.

Once everybody was there Finn put down a reserved for lady-friend sign.

When PB saw that Marceline was hovering over her spot she kept calm once she saw they were just talking.

When PB got over there she asked "can I sit in my spot please?"

Marceline said "this is not your spot it says its reserved for his lady-friend"

PB then said "and who do you think is his lady-friend?"

Marceline said simply "definitively not you"

"Well I'll have you know" PB started suddenly interupted by Finn clearing his throat loudly.

"Come on PB and Marceline this isn't worth y'all's time." Finn said

"I know Finn sweetie, but she makes me sooo mad." PB said

"I knw sweetie" Finn said and Marceline just stood there in complete and utter shock.

* * *

OWWWWW my fingers hurt I hope y'all enjoyed.


	4. The Ending in The Begging

**Authors Note**

Enjoy people of the world :P

* * *

**3 Months Later**

Finn was taking PB out to a very romantic dinner when he asked "PB will you marry me?" PB then answered "Yes Finn I will!" She then told him that she was pregnant.

"What?" said Finn "why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"because I thought you would be mad." answered PB

"Well now I am only because you waited so long to tell me!" Finn exclaimed

* * *

**6 Months Later**

"GET IT OUT OF ME" PB yelled in between screams

"Just a few more minutes love." Said Finn

Doctor Princess Said "More like a few hours."

"Really I was trying to calm her down." said Finn

"Sorry" said Doctor Princess

"Its okay."said Finn

"GET IT OUT OF ME!"yelled PB again

"Hold on dear." Finn yelled back

"Oh and Bubblegum its a he!" said Doctor Princess

"WELL I DON'T CARE ITS KILLING ME!" screeched PB

* * *

**3 Hours Later**

"Oh he is so beautiful!" exclaimed PB

"I don't know about beautiful but pretty, definitely" said Finn

"How can you say that Finn?" said PB surprised

"How can I not with you standing here in comparison?" said Finn

"Why thank you Finn." PB said blushing

"We need to name him." said Finn

"Well what do you think he's name should be?" asked PB

"How about Jacob?" asked Finn

"Definitely NOT he needs to be named something candy related." said PB

"How about Prince Sweets." asked Finn

"Perfect!" PB exclaimed

* * *

**Authors Note **

**If I use PS it will mean OMG so difficult to figure it out Prince Sweets!**

**12 Years Later**

"Go inside now Prince Sweets." said PB very unsweetly to her son.

"Okay mother ." said PS

PB sat down in her chair it had been 2 years since Finn had vanished off the face of Ooo after going on an adventure with Jake. Jake had returned but he said that Finn was sucked inside a dimensional portal with Ice King.

Prince Sweet suddenly had a flash back

* * *

_He heard his mother screaming and crying for weeks and weeks after his fathers disapperence and he wanted to cry to but he had to stay strong for his mother that was all he thought about during those weeks there were some days where she seemed to have gotten over it but sometimes at night he would hear her start to scream and cry._

* * *

**End Flash Back**

Suddenly a portal opened in front of him and he saw his father battling the Ice King and suddenly his father was hit and knocked back into his dimension PS was so thrilled that he ran straight to his mothers room woke her up and told what happened they ran down stairs and Finn pulled PB into a warm embrace.

* * *

**The end**


End file.
